Martha's Evening
by LKirk816
Summary: Castle invites Beckett and her father for Thanksgiving dinner. Kate is hoping her father can enjoy the evening out and keep his mind of the loss of his wife over the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

He was nervous about dinner. He was used to dinner with just Kate, and now not only would he be with others, but it was Thanksgiving; the holiday when he missed Johanna the most. It was her favorite time of the year. She cooked and busied herself for the better part of the day so she could enjoy the time when her family, small but hers, sat over her meal and chatted about life, dreams and what they were all thankful for that year. It would be hard to share that holiday now with virtual strangers. Kate says they are all very nice and that he will really enjoy their company, but frankly, Ted would just as soon be at home with my daughter, just the two of them. "What do I have in common with a famous novelist or for that matter his elderly mother? Maybe I can think of a way to beg off early after dinner", he said to himself. In the middle of his thoughts he hears the door open.

"Dad? Hey Dad, are you ready yet?" Kate yells to the upstairs room. "I'm coming, but I'm not ready, Kate. Tell me again why we're going to their place for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"They extended a very kind offer and I thought it might be better for us to change how we celebrate Thanksgiving, try something new." "It isn't good for us to think of our loss always Dad. I think we need a change. It's been 10 years, maybe now is a good time to bring back what Mom always loved about it, laughing and talking again."

"I don't know Katie, it's still so hard for me."

"Me too Dad, but you know, that is the last thing Mom would want, us moping around and forgetting about the fun we had. You know, I bet after dinner we can talk them into a game of poker?"

He smiles now." Well, you know, now that you mention it, it has been awhile for me and a rousing game of poker. Are they any good?"

"Well, Martha, that's Rick's mom, she is mostly the strip poker variety, she folds pretty much on every hand," Kate laughs out loud, "But Rick, that's another story. He is very good, but don't ever tell him I said that. We usually end up in a showdown at the end and so far we've split. He won once and I won once."

Her father looks surprised now, "Well, he must pretty good if he can match my Katie."

He grabs her arm as they close the door of the house behind them.

"Well, I guess if the night ends in a poker game it can't be all bad, Katie. I'm ready, I guess."

They leave for Castle's with Kate silently hoping the night works out well for her father. He could use a night out and an evening in good company, she thinks.

Castle is busy in the kitchen preparing the turkey and all the trimmings. He wants this dinner to be perfect. He has been trying to show Kate Beckett that while he may be a famous "best selling author" he really just wants the normalcy of everyday life; toss in a shot or two of a good juicy murder story to fuel his creative bent.

He almost forgot he better warn Martha to be on her extra best behavior as Kate is bringing her father.

"Listen Mother, I forgot to mention it before, but I want you to be on your best behavior if you have such a thing." Alexis laughs as Martha shoots Rick a very shocked and surprised look.

"Richard Castle, I will not be something I am not around Kate, she has been here before and she seems to feel quite comfortable I might add."

"I know Mother, but Kate is bringing her father today, and I am not sure Ted Beckett is ready to experience the full Martha Rodgers just yet."

"Ooooh her father is coming to dinner. How old is he? Is he good looking? Should I put on something eye catching?"

"Mother, now see that is exactly what I am talking about. I do not want you harpooning the man as soon as he arrives like he is the catch of the day all right? He is our guest, and I want you to be civil. You are not the USO and he is not on a weekend pass."

"Richard, since when have you become such a drag? Just then the doorbell rings and Richard gives his mother one last menacing look. "Mother, promise me, you'll try to be normal and not scare the man, OK?"

"Oh alright, but I can't turn down Martha too much you know, or our guests may fall asleep at the table."

Castle reaches for the door and opens it wide to see Kate with her father. "Hi, Kate, Mr. Beckett, welcome to my home."

Kate introduces her father, "Dad, this is Richard Castle. Richard this my father, Ted Beckett."

Rick says first, "Ted it's very nice to meet you. I imagine you are very proud of your daughter. She is a remarkable detective."

"I am Rick, very proud of her. Her mother would be very proud too." Then he quickly adds, "I am a big fan of your work, my favorite was _Storm Warning_."

"That book was very good to me, Ted. It made the best seller list for 5 weeks in a row."

"Let me introduce you to my family. This is my mother, Martha Rodgers. Mom, this is Kate's father, Ted Beckett." The look on Ted's face was one of an awestruck fan.

"Martha Rodgers. I saw you in _Mousetrap_ many years ago. You were fabulous. Although, I have to tell you, I have no clue still what that damn play was about."

Martha is now charmed. She reaches for Ted's arm as she guides him into the living room. "You know Ted, I was in that every night for months, and I have no clue what is was about either!" The two of them laughed and continued their conversation while Kate and Rick watched them walk away.

Rick look at Kate and says, "OK, I am just going to apologize right now for whatever my mother will do the entire night. It is probably just safer that way."

"Are you serious? Look at my father? I haven't seen him look like that since my mom's death. Don't you dare apologize. Martha may be just what Dad needs tonight. She makes me laugh every time I am here. Come on, don't look so worried, relax!"

"I bet that is exactly what everyone on the Titanic was told. "Relax, don't look so worried." Kate laughs as they both join Martha and Ted in the living room.

Alexis walks in from the kitchen to meet their guests. Kate moves quickly to introduce her.

"Dad, this is Rick's daughter Alexis." Ted stands up and shakes Alexis' hand. "You are beautiful. Why you remind me of Katie here, when she was a teenager." Kate smiles and shakes her head. Alexis adds, "Well it is very nice to meet you sir. Can I get something to drink?"

Martha jumps up and announces she will taking drink orders and Alexis may help her carry them. Castle whispers to Beckett, "Do you have a camera, my Mother has never lifted a finger around here before, and I'm going to need pictures."

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Martha and Ted are really hitting it off. Martha is telling a few of her less problematic jokes and Ted is a good audience. He laughs at the right time and appears very taken with Martha.

Rick announces dinner is ready and they move to the dining room as he prepares to carve the turkey. Martha assists bringing to the table the remaining dishes Rick prepared to a shocked son and granddaughter.

Ted holds Martha's chair as Martha is very much enjoying the attention of this handsome gentlemanly guest. "Why thank you Ted, a girl could get used to all this attention you know."

Castle leans over to Kate and whispers, "A son could get used to a Mother who actually helps out too." Kate smiles.

Rick begins, "It is a Castle tradition somewhat if we each remember something this year that we are thankful for. It helps us remember what is really important about being around this table together. I'll start.

"I'm very thankful for all I have been given this year, my daughter is happy in High School, my Mother is well cared for, and I am exploring new possibilities for my next series of books with the detective bureau. That brings me to what I am especially thankful for: that Kate Beckett hasn't shot me yet."

Martha pipes in "Give it time, she hasn't had an opportunity yet." Kate laughs and Castle smirks. "Mother, I am rescinding your nomination for Mother of the Year."

It is Alexis's turn: "I am thankful that my classes are going well, Owen asked me to the prom and that has turned out to be a great experience for me, and I am thankful that Gram is with us and we can be together."

Martha smiles and says, "Ah it's nice to be appreciated, thank you Alexis."

Kate speaks next: "I am thankful that my father is with me today, and that we were invited to dinner with good friends. I am also thankful for new beginnings with Beckett family holidays, huh Dad?"

Ted is next: "I am very thankful for my daughter Kate who has changed my life in many ways and many times and all for the better. I am also very glad that Kate talked me into coming today or I would never have met such a special lady as Martha Rodgers."

Martha smiles at Ted and says "Thank you very much Ted, it is my pleasure."

After dinner Ted and Martha retire to the living room Kate, Alexis and Rick clean the table and put the dishes in the dish washer.

"It sure looks like my Father is really enjoying himself with Martha."

"Does that frighten you, because it should? " Castle answers her.

"She's harmless, Rick."

"Yeah well wait until the claw hooks come out and your father is wriggling for freedom. Not so harmless then."

"Why does this worry you so much, Rick?"

"Because you Dad has been through something very traumatic and I am not sure my mother will be considerate of that."

"Rick it has been ten years, he needs tough love now, not consideration. He needs to get out and enjoy life again. Martha is perfect for that, admit it!"

'Well, I hope so. But remember I told you so, ok if this all blows up."

"Rick I mentioned to Dad that we might play poker tonight. What do you say? He loves poker and hasn't played in years."

"I am always up for a poker game. I'll tell Bonnie and Clyde, you get the chips and the cards in the drawer right above your head."

Castle moves to the living room for the announcement.

"Attention all guests, invited and squatters, poker will commence in 10 minutes. Grab your money and beg for mercy because Castles play to win."

"Ted, just a little advice man to man here, watch your daughter there, she is quite the card shark. Martha on the other hand isn't used to poker where we all remained clothed."

Martha smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "In my game dear, everybody wins."

Ted laughs right out loud. "Martha, you are a bright spot that is for sure. I can't remember laughing as much as I have tonight."

"Well, Ted I am glad you appreciate my _joie de vie_

"Mother, your _joie _is next." "I'm out" Martha answers.

"Of course you are. Kate?"

"All in" Kate says. "Oh too rich for my blood." Says Ted as he drops out.

It is just Kate and Rick again. Rick sits up in his chair, with full attention.

Kate is smiling as she watches Rick decide. He looks at his cards. He looks over at her.

Ted pipes up, "You know, I taught Katie there everything she knows about poker."

"Well, Ted, did you tell her to never bluff in a Castle house?"

"How do you know she's bluffing" Ted asks

Martha starts, "well when my son, fans the cards over and over while he bites his lip. BLUFF!"

"Thank you Mother."

"Well, Katie furrows her brow and chews her cheek." offers Ted.

"DAD!" yells Kate.

"Oh come on you two, it's a friendly game. This isn't the old west." Ted says.

"OK I'm in, Katie" smiles Castle as he calls her the name her Dad calls her.

Beckett shows first, "Full house, 3 queens and 2 jacks."

Castle replies, "full house, 3 tens and 2 kings."

"HA I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!" Beckett exclaims! "It's all mine."

"Now, Katie" says her Dad, "Is that anyway to treat our host? When I was teaching you how to count cards, didn't we talk about that?"

Castle screams now, "Count cards? You count cards? That'll get you thrown out of Vegas you know."

"uh huh, this isn't Vegas. Last I looked it was New York and I just took you for $100!"

Ted looks at Martha and they move to the other room while Kate and Rick discuss the illegality of card counting.

"I've really enjoyed myself tonight Martha. Thank you for making tonight better than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad, Ted that you enjoyed yourself. You know a guy like you needs to get out more. Kate worries about you."

"I know, maybe I will. If I did go out more, would you want to escort this old man around for a night on the town?"

"I would love it! In fact, why wait? Let's go. I know this little after hours place on the Upper east Side. What say we go cut a rug, Ted. See what trouble we can get into."

"I've never done anything like this before, but Why not, Let's go!"

As rick and Kate are still settling their differences, Ted and Martha step into the room to say their good-byes.

"Hey listen, kiddo, Ted and I are going to go out on the town. Don't wait up."

Ted and Martha begin to walk out the door and Castle yells, "Mother, remember what I told you."

The door closes as you hear Ted and Martha giggling down the hall way.

"See, we just hit the ice berg." Castle says to Kate.

"Oh come on now, Dad can take care of himself, and so can Martha. In fact if I am not mistaken, with Alexis visiting Owen's family after dinner, it appears we are alone. Just us in fact."

She sits closer to Castle on the couch as he put his arm over her shoulders. "Ok but I am warning you, I will scream for help if you take advantage of me."

She leans in to kiss him, a long passionate kiss, the she hears him whisper.

"help, officer, help….."

"May I help you sir, I am a detective" teases Kate.

"I am going to have to investigate further…." Their arms go around each other as they begin the investigation.


End file.
